When the Moon Falls to Pieces
by The Readers Muse
Summary: When the moon and a man stands between her and love, whats a girl to do but to try her best?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fanfiction. I have written a few other fic's in various sections (See my profile), but have lurked the stories on this section for a few years now. This is my first chapter, please read and review and let me know if you want to see chapter 2 and possibly beyond. The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since. Remus and Tonks is my favourite pairing. Though lately I have been reading alot of Snape and Hermoine. But, regardless, and I am posting this in honour of my favorite couple. Ps: This is set in between book 6 and 7. I havent read the 7th book, and as such I am not refering to it. But if so help me god, one of you mentions something about the 7th book in a review I will be forced to use a 'Unforgivable' on you! **WINK!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**Other Story Related Issues:** If you want to add my story to your site or what not, that's fine, I'd be flattered, but please PM me first for permission.

**Reviews:** I am open to constructive critism. It is how I learn, so please read and review. It is food for the starving writers soul!

**Rating:** This is rated M for a reason people. (Swearing, Sex-scences) As such, prepare for lovely werewolf and metamorph lovin' time! Ha. NO, This is not a Porn with not plot. I am trying to give as much plot as possible before I get to the good stuff! Hehe!

**When the Moon Falls to Pieces**

Tonks' strode into her apartment, flinging her evening purse across the room, the pure anger and frustration behind the throw carried the sequined purple and yellow monstrosity whizzing into the wall opposite.Her heels clicked angrily on the hardwood as her aburptly turned, slamming the door behind her viciously before crossing the room and throwing herself down on the rumpled couch, face buried into the plaid cushions before she screamed in frustration.

Her long black hair gradually morphed into a dull-brown nest of wayward curls. Until she looked up and made a face. A tiny pop seconds later saw her customary pink hair again, but flowing down past her shoulders. Clashing magnificently with the couch….not to mention the rest of her lively apartment.

Once significantly screamed out, she curled more comfortly into the familiar contours of the couch, dashing away a few angry tears as they wound their unhappy way down her pink cheeks.

"Damn you Remus Lupin." She whispered, "If I didn't love you so much I'd hex your bullocks off." She sighed. Then allowed herself to at least of the pleasure of imagining the man's Johnson for a few seconds before she quickly reminded herself, and thought scathingly that the only thing she should be thinking about was ripping them off.

Shaking her head she pulled her wand from the cleft of her breasts. Pointed it at herself and whispered "Evanesco!" And her clothes dissapeared, reappearing in an untidy jumble at her feet. She sighed, for once not even attempting that little flick to tidy them, what was the use? She though dispairingly, it hadn't worked the first five hundred times, why would it work now? The tears flowed more freely now, her make up running as they cascaded down her face, but she staunchly refused to sob, she had done that enough for ten women already.

She left the clothes behind and moved to the bathroom naked, and scrubbed away the make-up she had so carefully applied for the Order meeting. It had been a formal occassion, as they celebrated Diggles birthday at the Black manor. The space had been magically enhansed to make room for a dancing floor. Diggles idea of course, though if Dumbledore had been here it would have been the first thing on the list. She sighed, remebering the lively old coot. He was dearly missed by them all.

She had dressed with great care, hoping to truly knock Remus' socks off. She had transfigued a red towel into a modest, but stuningly sexy knee length red number that hugs every curve, esentuating her assets, but at the same time still demurely covering all the bases. After staring in the mirror for a while, deciding, she had morphing long shining black hair to match. A sultry red and black combination, it worked for her.

She had felt incrediable sexy as she had strolled into the room, a pink blush gracing her cheeks, as every male eye flickered over to her. Remus, she knew, had lingered far to long over her form, his mouth slightly open, for someone who apperently 'couldn't be with her'.

"Damn Bugger!" She grunted as she shut off the water and crawled into bed. Letting her senses delight at the warm satin sheets, they hugged her nude skin. Was she cursed to forever love and desire a man that stanchly refused to admit he loved her just as much?

Tonight had been horrible. She had sat at his side for the meal, chattering her way through three courses. Molly had truely out done herself this time. And for a while, it had been like old times, like their first meeting, both ensnared in the discussion as raptly as a moth is drawn to the flame.

That is, until the dancing had begun. After awkwardly watching the others dance for two songs. Diggle had found them, his mauve top hat, topping dangerously on his head, had squeakly ushered them to the floor, proclaiming since it was his birthday he would see them dance, pulling them to the very center, before winking up at them cheekily and tottering off in search of more punch. Tonks could have kiss the tiny man in gratitude.

Remus had gazed down at her, then offered her a smile and his arm. They had fit together as well as Ying and Yang. His balance keeping her from making a complete fool of herself on her two-inch heels, and her natural afinity on the dance floor, maked them look like quite the accomplished couple. But Tonks didn't quite give a rats ass. All she could think about was his hand enveloping hers, his hand firmly placed on her hip, was it just her imagination or had his hold on her tighten protectively when Charlie had breezed by, a twinkling look in his green eyes as he complimented her new look?

The smell of Remus invaded her senses till all she could take in was him. It was spicy...and untamed in nature, not something she would have orginally tagged the Professor for. But regardless, it fit him. It was tinged with that hint of maleness, that intoxicating musk that was simply Remus. Damn! She shivered, if any man could ever being a girl to orgasm by smell alone, it would be him.

But, on the other hand, she hadn't missed that fleeting gesture when he had dipped her, he had brought her up with a snap, letting his face brush her neck, inhaling her scent, the breath tickling, sending spurts of arousal zipping down her spine. But, not to be outdone, when the tempo had changed, she brought the arm that had been resting on his shoulder closer, winding it around his neck, brushing his ear, and covertly winded her hips innocently against his. 'Mission accomplished!' She had thought when he has hissed into her ear, eyes momentarily half-lidded, smouldering. After that she hadn't been surprised when his dancing got jerky. She had chanced a look down and had almost choked on her gum. Remus' pants were loose fitting to begin with, now it looked like someone had split an inflating potion on his crotch. Damn that man was well hung. She hadn't even seen it and she was drooling.

She had unconciously licked her lips, and he had moaned softly. The man had ACTUALLY moaned! She kicked at her comforter in frusteration. She loved him, she wanted him. HIM. No one else. And he had basically admitted the same, ever since Bill's accident he had not denied it. But instead created a myraid of assine reasons why they couldn't. The man didn't think he deserved love, her love!

The hippoicrate. The last Death Eater attack, nearly a month passed now had seen them both in battle for over two nights. She had chased down Bella Lestrange, intent on settling their score that had begun in the Department of Mysterys all those years ago. They were far from the main fighting and Remus had followed her in, uncannly tracking her and emerging from the brush, wand raised as she had finally met her mark, bringing Bella down with a vicious Cruico, but Bella had cried out to her master as the unforgivable had racked her body, and immediately dissipated with a muted crack, and a noxious smelling green smoke. Tonks had been so exhausted she had slumped down to the sodden moss, starring blankly at the empty spot were she had fallen, a rocky depression behind a mouldering log, still smoking slightly from the barrage of hexes. He had stumbled over to her, dropping down over her form, covering her scorched robes with the sodden embrace of his own. Gathering her into his chest, he murmured wordlessly in her tired ears, holding her tightly and stroking her long, muddy black hair, a color she unconsciously changed to when the murderer of her cousin sneaked into her mind. She had turned around in his arms, looking into his dark eyes, that were rimming with exhaustion, his features wild and worried, and had nuzzled into his neck, letting her frustrated tears trail down his neck.

He had rumbled deep in his throat, a look of contentment evident on his face (she of course had peeked). They hadn't spoken a word, but she had learned more then she could bring in. The power and feeling in his embrace, his murmurs and pleased rumblings... "It's over 'Dora.." He had whispered, chin pressing into her cheek, his thumb tracing her upturned face, as the signal of the battle's end glittering and pipped through the sky above them. Fawkes red-gold plumage trailing gracefully as he turned, looping back to the main site, singing his unique melody, one so different from the song he sang at his masters funeral, but one of hope and gladness, this was the first note they had hear from him since after the funeral. "We won this one." She had croaked, voice cracking from exhaustion.

He had nodded then and apparating them out, back to Grimmauld place, his arms still staunchly wrapped around her. They both stumbled slightly as they reappeared at the manors doorstep, jerkily turning the knob, and they were immediately assailed by a harried and drawn looking Molly. She had hurried to them, barriers broken as she enveloped them both in her embrace. A few minutes later a door in the hall creaked open and Arthur limped into view, hand trembling slightly on the door frame, a vicious puffy scar covered in green paste, smoking slightly on the cut. "Molly, Minerva has just arrived, she needs you." She nodded and wiped away happy tears at their arrival, a trembling smile on her lips as she bustled away, clean bandages and a pot of steaming water bobbing along behind her. Tonks could not help but notice that the previously plump matron now looked alarmingly thin, her face pale. The war had certainly changed a lot about a lot of people.

Remus had ushered her up the stairs, a large hand pressing firmly into the small of her back, one hand holding tightly to hers, almost steering her. She was slightly surprised when he led them to his door, hardly pausing before half stumbling into the room, the door closing with a snap. They simply stared at each other for a good while. Until he suddenly grabbed her, crushing her to him in a forceful embrace. "Never..never do that..leave...I didn't know where you went..I..." He murmured into her hair. Tonks' was mildly surprised he cared enough to show it, and idly returned his embrace, feeling far away from everything. She was still partially in shock she later determined.

When he pulled back, gazing at her, she let her eyes roam, even through her exhaustion she noted the pale expanse of his skin through the ripped fabric, and trailed a long finger down the single rip, revealing a dirty but muscled expanse of chest, speckled with light brown hairs, and long faded scars. He had looked at himself and then at her, and muttered a quick spell. Their clothes, cuts, and grimy skin reversed instantly.

Feeling as though she should be saying something, Tonks slide down to the bed, murmuring her exhaustion. Remus had only smiled slightly, and deftly lifted her up into the bed, bringing the top comforter over them both, and wrapping his arms around her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair until they both fell asleep, and strangely, the horror-filled dreams of killing and raging battles did not come. They stayed safe in reach others arms for that night, and unbeknownst to them, a soft orange glow surrounded them, a form of protection that only true love and trust can bring.

She had woken up alone, but the memories hadn't left her. She knew it, and he knew it. They both knew it. But the damn man refused to admit it!

She had confronted him after the dance, seeking again to change his mind, and caught him in the dark shadows of the library, where he had fled after the dance, nursing a tall glass of whiskey and the roaring flames of a fire. She went to convince him that he was the one, he was worthy of her. Prepared to fight to the teeth this time. But, ever the gentle one, Remus had strove to turn her down gently. Tonk's wouldn't have it, and she cringed as she remembered now.

"Why! Why Remus! I love you, and I want you. And I know you love me too!" She had replied, throat tightening under a wave of grief that threatened to plummet her heart to the ground. And plummet it did, crashing and breaking into two ragged pieces. Two puzzled pieces that could never be put back..or at least that how it felt when he had refused her.

"No 'Dora. I can't. We can't. It is too dangerous. I am too - ." But she hadn't let him finish. "Yes. Yes! I bloody know all your excuses Remus Lupin! They get more and more pathetic every time I hear them. Well I am sick of them! The fact is, I love you. I do. I know you know that, and I know you love me back. I don't care that you are poor, I don't care about any of it! I want you. No one fucking' else Remus!" She had practically yelled, watched the man suddenly cringe under her verbal barrage. She had never spoken to him like that before, and it shocked him. She had paused for breath and then continued, overriding the words he had begun to say. "No. No! You know what? I know what your problem is. You have been using the fact that you are a Werewolf as a mental crutch all your life. You can't do this, have this, be this. Well guess what Remus, you can. You could have it all. And, you could have me. There is no monopoly on love!" She finished, chest heaving, and eyes tearing. She could have sworn that his eyes were moist, but she turned and ran from the room, leaving Remus alone in the library, the books hissing disapprovingly at the ruckus as Mrs. Black screamed in rage and Tonks fled the manor, her black hair streaming out behind her like a dark banner, fleeing into the early dawn.

Tonks squirmed in discomfort. She wasn't sorry she had yelled at him. She had meant everything she said, and had wanted to say it all. But shite and sugar! What an emotional roller-coaster.

Feeling quite mutinous and depressed, she sat up in bed, calling her owl to her, and summoning a piece of parchment and a quill. The large Barn owl swooped down, settling onto the bed post, hooting happily. She stoked the bird affectionately, a small smile breaking out in spite of herself as the owl cooed softly, ruffling his feathers in pleasure as she rubbed a finger around his neck. She finished scribbling the note to the ministry, and her owl took off through the open window, the half-moon invading her view, as though mocking her of all she could have, but didn't. She threw herself back on the bed, making the covers into a warm, soothing cocoon around her, tears once again falling. She needed this day, she had written in sick. She never did, and honestly she felt she deserved it. If they had a problem with it, she'd shove a quill up there old wrinkly arse's!

And with that, she slowly drifted off to sleep, the tears still rolling down her cheeks even in her slumber. And somewhere, not too far away, a man in a rumpled shirt wiped his own errant tear away as he too sat in bed staring at the moon, his fists clenched at his sides, and his heart in turmoil.

**A/N: So.. continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fanfiction. I have written a few other fic's in various sections (See my profile), but have lurked the stories on this section for a few years now. This is my first chapter, please read and review and let me know if you want to see chapter 2 and possibly beyond. The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since. Remus and Tonks is my favourite pairing. Though lately I have been reading alot of Snape and Hermoine. But, regardless, and I am posting this in honour of my favorite couple. Ps: This is set in between book 6 and 7. I have'nt read the 7th book, and as such I am not refering to it. But if so help me god, one of you mentions something about the 7th book in a review I will be forced to use a 'Unforgivable' on you! **WINK!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**Other Story Related Issues:** If you want to add my story to your site or what not, that's fine, I'd be flattered, but please PM me first for permission.

**Reviews:** I am open to constructive critism. It is how I learn, so please read and review. It is food for the starving writers soul!

**Rating:** This is rated M for a reason people. (Swearing, Sex-scences) As such, prepare for lovely werewolf and metamorph lovin' time! Ha. NO, This is not a Porn with not plot. I am trying to give as much plot as possible before I get to the good stuff! Hehe!

**When the Moon Falls to Pieces**

Tonks woke late, her eyes squinting in the muted sunlight that filtered softy through her blood-red drapes, casting a red glow over her white duvet. Sighing, she snuggled farther into her covers, amazed that she had slept so far into the day. She must have needed it, she reasoned as she flipped her hair from her face, frowning, when she saw she had morphed it back to flowing black over night. She sniffled a bit, remembering... But didn't even have the will to change it. She felt so drained, heart-sick. She had promised herself she would never let any guy bring her down. She had sworn that no guy would tear her heart. But, that had been before her heart had met Remus Lupin.

Throwing off the covers, she stalked resolutly into the kitchen, determined to maul anything that got behind her and a streaming cup of tea. Aburptly, as she feet hit the kitchen lenoesem, the chill made her aware that it was a tid-bit to late in the fall to flounce around starkers. But, Tonk's being no other then herself simply turned on the stove, puffing into her hands as she waited for the water to boil. Casting her eyes idly about the room as she waited, her spotted her crumpled dress on the living room floor, her heels flung pacarliously, one on the couch, the other under the coffee table, she shook her head, wondering why she continually did this to herself. Got her hopes up for a man that always took them down in smoking ruin, why?

Shaking her head, she spoted a ministry logo on top of a pile of letters on the table. Curious, she tip-toed along the freezing floor, arms across her chest. Looked to be from the Minstiery all right. And with a small hint of childish worry, she quickley ripped it open.

Minstry Empolyee Nymphadora Tonks,

In responce to your letter, recieved at 2:04 am this morning, October 4th. We have received your notification regarding your illness. The last three days have seen a record amount of reported employees taking sick days, this is in response to a highly contagious magical flu that St. Mungo's has yet to determine. Therefore, since it is likely you have contracted this illness, please do not attempt to return to work until your symtoms have completely ceased. For the protection of your self and your fellow employees. Your personal records show this is your first sick day taken since your start day, and as such you have a sufficent amount of sick pay yet to be drawn from. The finanical section deadicated to your sector will ensure this is dealt with and runs smoothly.

Warm greetings -

-Pamola Greenway

-Minestry Services, Employee Services

Tonks snorted in amusement. Tossing the letter into her garbage bin, which nosily gulped it down, making reldicilously loud smacking noises. Tonks ignored it as she poured her tea. So the Minstery was experiencing the effect of a contagion huh? Couldn't happen to a better bunch she thought savgely as she made her way back to her bed, a streaming mug of mint tea in hand. Pausing, she slipped on a comfortable pair of brown running pants, and a thin red tank top that clung to her curves nicely. Finally settling back in bed, she watched as the steam rose and curled from the mug, mind busy with thoughts of the other night. She was startled out of her musings, spilling tea on her covers when her owl swooped through the window, hooting a pleased, but tired greeting. "You certainly look smug about something." She muttered darkly, eyeing the tea stain as the creature dug it's talons in to the bed post.

She found out why about a minute later, as Pig and a unfarmilar snowy owl zipped through the window. Pig fluttered about, hooting excitedly and flying in erratic circles until crash-landing on her head. Tonk's owl made a sound of disgust as Pig righted his self, and dropping his letter down her face, sliding to her lap. Tonks only grinned, used to Ron's hyper owl. But, she was more interested in the Snowy Owl at her feet, perching elegantly, and eyeing her keenly. "Well then, do you have something for me?" Tonks asked curiously. Hooting in responce the owl fluttered to her outstreched wrist, gently maintaing her balance as Tonks removed the rolled up piece of parchment tied to her leg. Reaching into her bedside drawer, Tonks grabbed a handful of "Owl Treats", tossing pig a few, then to the mystery owl, and finally to her own, which gave her a reproachful look. "Hey, dont'cha look at me like that, we have to be polite." But the bird only ruffled his feathers and looked away.

"Git." She muttered good humorly as she picked up a letter, addressed in green ink. Charlie.

Hey Tonks,

Just wanted to let you know you looked smashing at the dance. Too bad someone was being greedy and hogging you all night! We could have got a dance in, for old timesake. Also, I am heading back to Romania quick-like. There is another batch of Hungarian Horntails coming in from the coast. Some muggle found a clutch of them in some of those remote cliffs while doing something my dad thinks is called: "Rock Climbing." Sounds daft, but anyways, we have to have a drink before I go, I have barely seen anyone since I got home, Mum is keeping me busy, eating. I swear that woman is going to make me bloody well fat.

I am sending this with Pig, I left my beaut' in Romania, so sorry in advance. Who knows what Ron's bloody bird will get into next.

Cheers,

Charlie.

How nice! Tonks thought. She and Charlie had dated in Hogwarts, it hadn't worked out, but they had remained friends. Looking up at Pig, who was preening in her mirror, wobbling dangerous on her earring holder. She arched an eyebrow in amusement. Quickley she penned a note back to him. Sending Pig back out into the fall chill, his small body struggling with the note in the wind.

"Now.." Tonk thought aloud, gazing at the strange bird beside her. "What did you bring for me?"

The owl only looked at her, apperently awaiting a reply to her masters message.

She traced her thumb around the rolled parchment, and as she looked down at it, it heated up in her hand, tingling her palm. The writer had put a charm on it to tell him when she had read it. She knew who it was. She snorted in aggravation, he was not even brave enough to trust himself in her presence.

Unable to restrain herself anymore she unraveled it and read. The short note was halted and messy, it spoke volumes of his state of mind. His script, usually flowing and broaching on the elegant side was hurried and even slightly blurred in places. But the thing that rose the gall in her throat, and the anger in her veins was the subject of the letter.

She crumpled the letter in her fist, angry tears streaming down her face, and threw the note across the room, where it burst into flames.. Her wand flew to her hand and began to vibrate dangerously. 'How dare he!' She screamed, the snowy owl hooted worriedly looking from her the burning note and flew from the room, flying hard and fast to her master. And as she moved from the room, her angry footsteps slamming to the floor with each step, the note smoldered away, the parchment uncurling as it burned, as and as it did, before black charcoal replaced the letters, the phrases of: "Sorry.", "I can't..","Missing work", "Arthur told me.", "Oblivation", and "It might be best for us."could be seen...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fanfiction. I have written a few other fic's in various sections (See my profile), but have lurked the stories on this section for a few years now. This is my first chapter, please read and review and let me know if you want to see chapter 2 and possibly beyond. The idea for this story simply came to me, and I have been flying by the seat of my pants ever since. Remus and Tonks is my favourite pairing. Though lately I have been reading alot of Snape and Hermoine. But, regardless, and I am posting this in honour of my favorite couple. Ps: This is set in between book 6 and 7. I have'nt read the 7th book, and as such I am not refering to it. But if so help me god, one of you mentions something about the 7th book in a review I will be forced to use a 'Unforgivable' on you! **WINK!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own any of the plot, characters, etc. They belong to whoever owns 'em. I just took the general idea for a test jaunt. So, don't sue me...not that it would be beneficial, as I am a poor university student, yadda yadda yadda.

**Other Story Related Issues:** If you want to add my story to your site or what not, that's fine, I'd be flattered, but please PM me first for permission.

**Reviews:** I am open to constructive critism. It is how I learn, so please read and review. It is food for the starving writers soul!

**Rating:** This is rated M for a reason people. (Swearing, Sex-scences) As such, prepare for lovely werewolf and metamorph lovin' time! Ha. NO, This is not a Porn with not plot. I am trying to give as much plot as possible before I get to the good stuff! Hehe!

**When the Moon Falls to Pieces**

She didn't even look in the mirror, she didn't even change her clothes, she stalked to the fireplace, she hair changing to a fiery red, curling wildly around her shoulders, she face elegant but pale, red rage tingeing her cheeks. She threw floo-powder into the flames, arms stiff at her sides until the flames turned a brilliant green. Stepping inside she yelled: "Remus Lupin's!" and disappeared.

For the first time she could remember she did not stumbled or fall from the fireplace, anger and passion seemed to have replaced her clumsiness. Striding out from the fireplace she looked as fierce and as lovely as an avenging angel. Her arrival startling Remus from his chair by the kitchen table, sending the poor man's tea flying, and his hand grasping for his wand until he saw who it was.

She didn't pause, moving towards him with purpose, his words dieing on his lips as she came forward. His eyes lingered as they took in her form, lingering across her neck, eyes following the pale expanse of her porcelain skin. Traveling down the tank top, and on to the hip-hugging pants. It was a hungry look, a passionate look.

He rose to his feet, his shabby pants thread-bare at the knees, and through her passionate anger she observed that this was the first time she had seen him without robes, a plain brown t-shirt and old dress pants were all he wore.

She closed the gap and brought her hand across his face with a stingingly strong slap. "How dare you." She hissed, eyes squinting in anger. "How DARE you." She repeated, getting into his face, not letting him have any space from her verbal and physical assault as he stumbled back from her, hand to his cheek, his mouth shaped in a "o" of surprise.

"'Dora! I-" He began, holding his hands up to calm her. But Tonks would have none of it. "Oblivate me! US! Unthinking, hypocritical BULLSHIT!" She raged, her wand once more vibrating in her palm, hot against her skin. "I cannot even fathom-. I cannot believe it!" She continued on, her words cut off and jerky. She turned away from him then, holding her arms to her, chest heaving, tears trailing down her face, unshed tears blurring her vision. But suddenly she didn't care if he saw her weakness, if he saw her tears. Determinedly she faced him again. The man stood there, for once the studious professor was wordless, she could almost hear the gulp of his nervous breath in the empty silence.

'This is it.' Tonks thought as she gazed at his face, recognizing the youthfulness behind the closed in man, behind the repression, behind all the hurt, and pain, that other man still lived. This is the moment to fly or to fall, to succeed or fail. This was the last time they would do this. The last time they would have this argument. Her last try, and his last chance.

She closed her eyes and whispered a quiet prayer, "God...Merlin...Dumbledore? Give me the strength to make him see. To see my heart. It has been his for so long. Please..Please make him see. Make him see my love, let him see his own worth. " The seconds tickled by, permeated only by the crackling pop of the fire settling.

She heard the rustle of clothing and her eyes fluttered open as his arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her into a warm and comforting embrace, not one of friendship..no. It was an all encompassing gesture. Full body and full heartedly holding her.

Tonks had to fight not to just give in to her wants and melt into his embrace. But she couldn't, and she wiggled free, momentarily delighting in the warmth of his body and the feel of his touch. Breathing hard, she turned in her arms, the anger draining from her, but the determination remaining. Her hair, unbeknown to her, lightened slightly, the vibrant shade of angry red dimming to a warmer red.

"Remus..I-" But this time it was he who shushed her. Bringing her back into his embrace, and holding her body flush to his. Cupping her face up to his, he looked into her eyes and said, "I heard you...and I have no doubt that the old coot is up there, simply thrilled about this whole thing.." He murmured softly. His fingers brushing through her hair, nose buried in her neck, deeply breathing her in.

"What...How-" She spluttered, confused. Remus took mercy on her and grinned, whispering, "Werewolf ears my dear..." A warm tricking shiver tumbled down her spine, coming to rest deep in her belly, a tingling insistent warmth that had been brought to life. She began to tremble with excitement and hope as he held her to his chest.

"'Dora ... I-I-." He began, breaking off abruptly as she snuggled deeper into the contours of his chest, letting out a pleased rumbled as her lithe body pressed, and moved against his. Minutes later, he seemed to come back to himself, untangling him from her, but still holding her shoulder, as if to maintain contact. Breathing harshly, he shook himself slightly, almost like a dog would when coming in from the rain.

"You are intoxicating 'Dora." He finally managed. "It's hard to resist you." He muttered, flushing slightly as his hand moved to caress her neck, winding in sensuously with her long curly hair. She wanted to go to him, to take him in her arms and just forget about everything, but she could see that this was something they both needed to hear.

"God. From the first moment..-And-oh bloody hell 'Dora.-I am not good at this." He sighed in frustration, a hand ruffling his hair in his annoyance. He looked her in the eyes finally, "I have been such a fool Tonks..I thought, I thought, it wasn't possible. I thought that love was something I could never indulge in." He laughed mirthlessly, "**I am** too old, too poor, and too dangerous for you. But the thing is..you don't seem to care. I wasn't sure at first...I have never been in love, but quite suddenly I was. And I believed you were too...You were right about everything Tonks...everything. I do use it as a crutch...And god...I love you 'Dora..I love you. It has taken me forever...and I would understand..you know..if this comes too late, and I-." But he was cut off and Tonks leapt at him, sending them both flying, Remus falling back into his seat, and Tonks on top of him, kissing him passionately.

Momentarily stunned Remus sat their, gaping like a fish out of water, he had broken this girl's heart countless times, he had given her the last way out, and she had ignored it, she must truly love him...but Remus already knew that...

His musing were cut short as her small mouth closed over his, her tongue dancing, wetting his own. He groaned and captured her lips, tasting her for the first time. He pulled her hard against him, delighting in the feel of her lush body against his, feeling her curves, hands exploring, dipping hesitantly under her shirt for a quick caress, a rough hand enveloping her back. He was rewarded as she mewled in pleasure, arching her back against his ministrations. He almost lost it, it was a struggle not to take her right then, to throw her against the table and pound into her waiting flesh. The air suddenly thickened, and his keen nose picked up the scent of her arousal, it was like getting hit with a cement truck. Reeling as it enveloped his scenes, he became bold, a hand moving to brush her breast, shivering in pleasure as he found them hardened into nubs. She was defiantly aroused.

"Oh ..god. Tonks.." He gulped. Moaning aloud as her inquisitive hands ran down his chest, running down to his trousers, and in slow, painstaking circles, massaging his thigh, until his cock, rock-hard and straining, met her hand. Rubbing the growing bulge, she grinned as he broke the kiss, his head flung back and eyes fluttering, dark with desire. Panting, he looked up at her, capturing her lips again, one hand wrapping around her hip, the other enveloping a breast, kneading it firmly before grasping the hard nipple, and plucking at it, his cock beginning to throb as she moaned into his mouth, her hips tightening, and body moving unconsciously, rubbing back and forth over the bulge.

"Your playing with fire." He groaned, gaze latching on her as she continued to rub against him. He brought both hands down to her hips, firmly gripping them, stalling her movement, but only further tormenting himself as she was crushed into him. "There..there are things you need to know!" He gasped, eyes unfocused as the blood in his loins pounded and throbbed, the man and wolf inside him bayed and pleaded for him to take his mate.

"There are two beings inside. Me...and the wolf. They both want you, and the wolf is uncommonly insistent, he has wanted you since he saw you...just as I did...Tonks...sometimes...sometimes-." But he was cut off as Tonks murmured, "I know..I have read the books...I know a lot." She said, moving in, licking his neck, then pulling her hair back from hers, baring it to him, and pressing it against his cheek. Submissive. And she heard him rumble deeply, he was pleased, the wolf was pleased. And he leaned in, licking her neck slowly, his broad tongue making bold strokes, nibbling the flesh slightly as he went, teeth gentle. And she squirmed under him,the heat in her belly throbbing and pulsing.

And she had read them. In droves in fact, her curiosity had sent her directly to the library to read up on his curse, right from the moment the shy, quiet professor had caught her eye. For instance, she knew about the pack system. Wolves in the wild operated in a pack. A family group, and werewolf's, though usually solitary while transformed, tended to retain that trait in their normal form. Remus was fiercely protective of their group of friends. Once, one of Lucius Malfoy's cronies had knocked Arthur around at a portkey waiting point. Remus had been in the area and raced to his side. As Arthur told it, Remus had thrown himself into the fray without a pause, shielding him with his own body and taking out the attackers in short order. She also knew why Remus locked himself in his room at Grimnauld place a few days before the full moon. The wolf was more active and aware in the few days before and after the full moon. His already sharp senses were heightened, loud noises and smells bothered him. She remembered one time, when he had picked her up at her flat, for an emergency meeting. She had been surprised as he usually locked himself away the day before the moon, but he had shown up at her door regardless. She had opened the door in only a towel, her hair freshly washed, and she had sworn he was going to swoon right on her doorstep. But then again, it could have been due to the fact she had been wearing a towel...she's have to ask him sometime she thought, as her finger traced his cheek lightly.

"I have no doubt you did.." He breathed, darkened eyes gazing at her. "I love you Remus Lupin. And I want you." She whispered, rubbing a hand around his ear, feeling pleased when he arched into her touch. "I know how to please you...both of you..." She breathed seductively, causing him to shiver, then whimper when she would her hips against him, reaching up to nip his ear again.

"Dora...I-" But he didn't even finish his sentence before Tonks began nipping his ear in earnest, distracting him with bites and licks, sending him wild with sensation. His eyes closed, and his arms clenched around her luscious hips, which still wound maddeningly against his erect member, driving him insane...

...Just how Nymphodora Tonks wanted him...


End file.
